Building Automation Systems (BAS) and/or various home control systems are used to control one of more functions of a building or home. A Building Automation System and/or a home control system can include, for example, an HVAC system, a lighting control system, a fire suppression systems, a security system, and/or any other suitable building automation system. A Building Automation System and/or home control systems typically include one or more sensors and/or other devices that are operatively coupled to a central controller or the like, often via wireless communication. These sensors and/or devices may be used to monitor parameters within the building or home, including, but not limited to, temperature, humidity, motion, etc.
What would be desirable are improved methods and systems for monitoring a child (or children) or vulnerable adult(s) in a building or home.